


Disney Dreams

by BbyWinnie67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney World, F/M, Reader plays Tinkerbell at Disney World, Sam's a disney prince at Disney world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbyWinnie67/pseuds/BbyWinnie67
Summary: Sam plays Flynn Ryder at Disneyworld and you play Tinkerbell. One day you two run into each other.





	

Sam has been working at Disneyland for the past four years while in college. Jess has been working there for three years. She started when she was 20 and he started when he was 22. Everyone starts working in a suit. Sam started out as Goofy and Jess had started out as Minnie. They both worked well together and that got noticed. For the past three years and for Jess' two they have played Flynn Rider and Rapunzel.

You have been working at Disneyland since you were 19. You are now 24 so that's five years. You've also been in college these five years, you’re going for your masters in teaching. You had started out as Piglet. Now you play Tinkerbell. You were only 5’0 so playing Tinkerbell was easy. Also, you loved being around kids. It just brightened your day. Another bonus was that you got to work with your best friend, Castiel, all day. You have been roommates with Cas since you got out of high school.

Today was one of those days. You were running late and you felt like you were forgetting everything. You woke up Cas by throwing a shoe at him. "What the hell Y/n?" He mumbled as he sat up. 

"Get up, Prince Charming! We have to be at work in-" you glanced at your watch. "Twelve minutes," you said as you went into the closet and got changed. 

Cas jumped up and got ready while you changed. You came out of the walk-in closet and went to the bathroom. You looked around. "Fuck," You mumbled. "Cas have you seen my hairbrush?!" You called. 

Cas threw it to you from the bedroom. You caught it and started brushing your hair. You set your hairbrush down and went to the living room. You found your shoes while Cas found his bag. You slipped on your shoes and grabbed your bag from by the door. You tossed it over your shoulder. Cas had found his bag and opened the door. You grabbed your keys and pulled the door closed behind you.

When you got to work Bela laughed at you. "You're late and your shirt is on backward," Bela said. 

You sighed. "I don't care. I have less than an hour to get ready so shush." You and Cas ran to the makeup room. It was a big room with mirrors and chairs. No one had an assigned spot so you and Cas went to the first two open places you saw. You started to do your makeup which wasn't hard. Others had it worse so you were thankful for that. Cas finished getting ready before you and was already going to get his costume. You were in the putting your hair up so that it wouldn't show. Everyone wore a wig. Well, not all the guys did but all the girls did. You finished putting your hair up and through all your makeup back into your bag. You picked up your bag and went to the dressing room. You grabbed your dress from off the rack and started changing. You slipped your green dress on over your head. You put on a pair of socks that covered only your heels and toes. You slipped your shoes on before you put the wig on. You saw one of the other Tinkerbells come in so you went outside. Then saw Cas as you walked out and waved. You walked into Pixie Hollow. You saw some of the other actors and waved to them. You were already in character. As soon as you walked out of the dressing rooms you were in character. You walked to your usual spot and stood there. 

Two women approached you with a young girl only about 5. She was wearing a Tinkerbell dress which made you smile. "Well hello there," You said as you kneeled down so you were at the young girl's height.

She giggled and hugged you. You smiled and hugged back. When she pulled away you smiled. "Well aren't you the prettiest fairy I've ever seen!" You said. 

She giggled. "What's your name?" You asked her. 

"I'm Hermione," She said. 

You gave the girl a big smile. She looked up at the two ladies she came with. "That's my mommy and that's my mama," Hermione explained. She pointed to a woman with blonde hair and then pointed to a woman with red hair as she spoke.

You smiled and nodded. "Are you having a fun time today?" You asked her. 

Hermione nodded. "Yeah!" 

She squealed. "Lots of fun!" 

You smiled wide. "Well, that is fantastic!" You exclaimed. 

She nodded and explained what they have done so far that day. You smiled just as one of the Actors playing Flynn Rider ran through being 'chased' by the police. Hermione's eyes went wide and she pointed to where the man had run off to. You smiled and stood up. You were still paying attention to Hermione when Flynn ran through again. He ran straight into you. You lost your balance and started to fall. You squealed and braced to hit the ground but you didn't. 

He had caught you. "Sorry about that," he said with a grin. He helped you back up before running off again. You blushed and it took a minute for your brain to started to function again. You looked back down at the young girl. 

She waved to you. "Mama said we should go so we can ride the rides!" Hermione squealed. 

You smiled. "Okay well if you want to stop by I'll be here with all my friends!" You said with a cheery tone of voice. She smiled and ran off holding both Jo and Charlie's hand.  
You met quite a few other children. You signed autographs, answered questions, and took pictures. It was 45 minutes before you went on break. You went into the break room and saw that Castiel was already sitting on the couch. You went in and sat next to him. "It's so hot," You whined. 

He glared at you. "You're wearing a little dress and I'm wearing this," he said motioning at his whole outfit. 

You giggled and shrugged. "Sucks for you," You chimed in a sing-song voice. 

He rolled his eyes. "Y/n you're so mean to me," He said. 

You looked up when you heard the door open and close. You looked over and saw that it was the guy who had run into you earlier.  
He noticed you and came over. "Hey, I'm so sorry for earlier," He said as he rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. 

You smiled. "It's alright. It was an accident. By the way, I'm Y/n." 

He sighed in relief. "I'm Sam. So we're cool?" He asked before adding. "Because you're kinda cute.." 

You laughed. "Kinda?" You said with a giggle.

"No that's not what I meant!" he said sounding embarrassed.

"I know. I just like to make you blush," You said. "It's cute," 

Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled. “So I was wondering..” he trailed off shyly. “If maybe you wanted to go out with me?”

Your eyes widened. “Like a date?” 

He nodded. “Well that was the idea,” He said before adding: “But if you don't want to, that's cool too,”

You nodded. “Of course.” You smiled and went over grabbing your phone out of your bag. “Here put your number in,” You said. 

He went and grabbed his phone. You guys traded numbers before you went back to work. The rest of the day was a lot of squealing kids, signing autographs, and taking pictures with kids. 

After work you went back to the changing room. You changed back into your clothes before going and waiting by the guys changing room for Cas to come out. You had been waiting when Sam walked out of the changing room and ran right into you. You started to fall but he caught you easily. “This is getting to be a habit of yours isn't it Sam?” 

He helped you stand up. “I’m sorry, Y/n. I didn't mean to.” He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

You shrugged. “Don't sweat it.” You smiled at him as he chuckled.

Cas came out and saw the two of you. He smiled before speaking up. “Um, Y/n?” 

You looked away from Sam’s beautiful hazel eyes and into Cas’ blue ones. “Yeah Cas. Let's go.” You started to walk with Cas and glanced over your shoulder at Sam. 

Later that night while you were sitting on the couch with Cas your phone buzzed. You pulled your phone out of your back pocket and looked at it. It was a text from Sam. 

“Are you off work tomorrow?” The message said.

You smiled and responded. “It just so happens that I am :)”

“Would you like to do something with me tomorrow?” 

“And what is something?” 

“It’s a surprise ;)”

“Okay, Sam. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah I’ll pick you up at eight?”

“Sounds good my address is 4437 Whaley Lane, Apartment 224”

“Alright :)” 

You set your phone in your lap and smiled, waiting for Cas to question you. 

It was a few minutes of silence before Cas said, “When’s your date?” He looked over at you excitedly.

“Tomorrow.” You turned to face Cas.

He smiled and slapped your leg excitedly. “What are you guys gonna do?”

“Ow!” You yelped even though it didn't hurt that badly. “I don't know. He said he wanted to surprise me.” You looked down as you started to blush.

Cas ‘awed’ and you punched his arm lightly. That night you and Cas had chinese food before you showered and told Cas goodnight. 

The next day was mainly you sitting and staring at the clothes in your closet. You heard Cas get home from work and smiled. “Cas!” You yelled. “Help! I don't know what to wear on my date!” 

You heard him chuckle as he came back into your bedroom. “Sam will like whatever you wear, Y/n.” He chuckled. He looked in your closet. 

You flopped back on the floor with a groan. “But what if I dress casual and we go somewhere fancy!? What if I dress fancy and we go somewhere causal!?” You said sounding distressed.

“Just where something you like. Something that shows who you are.” He said as he sat down next to you.

You got up and grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and a gray t-shirt. You grabbed your favorite jacket as well. “Out.” You said and pointed towards the door. Castiel chuckled and stood up walking out of the room. You changed quickly and did your makeup. You only did some eyeliner, mascara, and some natural colored lipstick. 

You had been sitting on the couch with Cas when Sam knocked on the door. You jumped and went over to the door. You took a deep breath before opening the door. Sam was wearing a pair of old jeans and a red flannel. 

Sam’s jaw dropped slightly. “You look..amazing.”

You blushed a little but hid it. “You should see me when I actually try.”

He smiled. “I should.” He reached out and held your hand.

You smiled as you walked downstairs with Sam and out to his car. You got in the passenger seat as Sam got in the drivers seat. “Will you tell me where we’re going now?” You asked

Sam shook his head. “No can do, doll.” He said which caused you to blush. It was only a ten minute ride and you guys pulled into the beach parking lot. You smiled and left your sandles in the car. You got out of the car with a smile. Sam got out as well.

“It should be only six minutes until sunset.” Sam said as he grabbed a blanket out of the trunk. You walked with Sam to the beach. He set the towel out as you ran up to the water and stood there as the cold water hit your feet gently. 

You looked over and saw that Sam was sitting on the blanket and just watching you. You giggled and ran over, sitting on the blanket next to him. You looked at the setting sun and smiled. “This is like the best first date ever.” You said with a smile. 

The two of you watched the sunset and laid there staring at the stars. He told you how he was studying law. You told him that you were going for your masters in teaching and it would only be one more year before you graduated.

It was only a week before you were going on your second date, Sam told you this time. He was taking you to see Zootopia. You wore sweatpants that date. He loved how you looked all the same.

For the next year a half, Sam and you dated. There were casual dates, fancy dates, and the in-between dates. There were even days when you two just laid in bed and watched Netflix. Sam had come to your graduation, you were a teacher now. You and Sam had moved in together. “Doll I have a surprise for you tonight” 

You perked up after he told you this. “What is it?” You asked eagerly. 

“It won't be a surprise if I tell you what it is.” He chimed in a sing-song tone. 

You rolled your eyes and pouted. “Fine what time are we leaving.”

He smiled. “Eight.” He said and left the room. 

You checked the time and groaned. It was already seven thirty. You got up and shuffled through your closet. You pulled out one of the only dresses you owned. You had only two and Cas had bought you both. It was a purple spaghetti strap dress with white polka dots on it. You put on light eyeliner, mascara, and some of your favorite lipstick. At eight o’clock you walked into the living room. 

“Hey gorgeous” Sam said with a smile as he stood up and walked over to you. He’s wearing a pair of his nice jeans and a white button up shirt.  
You smiled. “Hey handsome” You said as you gave him a soft kiss. 

He took your hand and lead you down to the car. You got in the car and Sam took the ten minute ride down to the beach. He pulled the blanket you and Sam keep in the car for when you want to go to the beach. He lead you down to your favorite spot and set up the blanket. You ran over to the water and stood there loving the feeling of the cold water on your feet. When the sun started to set Sam called for you. He was standing on the blanket as you went over to him.

“Yeah?” You said with a smile. 

“Y/n..I’ve been wanting to ask you this for awhile now.” Sam said as he reached into his jacket pocket. 

“Ask me what?” You said confused.

He slowly went down on one knee. You gasped and covered your mouth. “Sam!” You squealed.

Sam smiled up at you. “Y/n will you marry me?” He asked opening the ring box. 

Tears were in your eyes as you looked down at Sam. “Of course. I would love to marry you!” You said with a wide smile. He jumped up and hugged you. You hugged back and you started to cry tears of pure joy.

He pulled away from the hug and pulled the ring out of the box. He slipped it on your finger and you looked up at him. 

“I love you, Sam.”

“I love you too, Y/n”


End file.
